


Passion of a Full House

by lovelyginger



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyginger/pseuds/lovelyginger
Summary: What happens when a drunkard, a gang leader and an artist move in next door? Not much really, but when a lonely party animal, pun intended, keeps picking up strays it quickly becomes a full house, and its just getting started.





	1. The Cats Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in transition from Fanfiction.net.  
> It is a part of a series, each series is centered around a different group of main characters. This story centers around Vic, Hidekuni, and Rae, though there will be some overlap with the other parts of this series, I only have rites to my characters, Vic, Mike, Shelby, Shane & other small drabble characters.

(vic)

It has been a long time since I have been in a neighbourhood like this. My new apartment was close to his new school and conveniently placed across from a scenic park. The trees were all in bloom with fresh green leaves and spring was well on its way. It had been a hard decision to move out of the home but it was for the best.

There is still two weeks until school starts and I plan to use these last weeks to my advantage. My plan: party myself sick. My method; clubs, alcohol and the underground rave system. 

Unfortunately there were these boxes, which were still in the moving van, to unpack first. As it is I found himself glaring at the last of my junk, willing, no begging, them to move themselves up to his third floor apartment. 

“Why did the elevator have to die today?” I groaned to no one in particular and let out a long sigh, it would be a long day. 

Picking up two boxes labeled "Kitchen" I stumbled my way to the stairs. I made it halfway up the first flight of stairs before I heard a bang followed by hurried footsteps heading towards the flight of stairs above me. The footfall paused and an angry voice yelled out to yet another unseen person.

"He's your brother! You shouldn't assume that I consider him a mate! I already told you that I'd bare your fucking child, what more do you want from me?"

I paused on the stairs, not knowing if I should intrude on the apparent lover's spat. For a moment I considered going back down the stairs to let them have some privacy, however, that would be counterproductive as someone trying to move into the building.

I stared at the flight of stairs above me for a moment before continuing my assent. Rounding the landing to the second flight of stairs, I caught a glimpse of a boy not much shorter than myself. He was very feminine looking and smelt of a cat. He was also glaring up the stairs he'd come rushing down. Supposedly towards where his lover stood. In other words, the boy wasn't watching his footing so it was no surprise that he tripped and came toppling towards me. 

One foot on the first step and I was tackled by a falling boy. My head mate a thudding sound as it lost a war against the brick wall behind me.

"Ouch..." I mumbled as I massaged the growing goose egg on the back of my head. My ears and tail had released themselves, despite my best effort to contain them.

I gazed down to find a small cat-monkey passed out in my lap. It looked like a lemur. Blinking in shock I picked up the little cat and sniffed it. It was a retrograde, like myself, what were the odds? However when the little cat didn't turn back immediately it became apparent that he was not capable of fully controlling his soul's appearance.

The cat and I had a staring contest for a moment before pity took over and I decided to use my heavy seed power to help the little cat out. I placed a hand on the cat's head and hummed, calming the boy so that he would turn back into his human form.

However the human form made for an awkward situation. The boy was sitting on my lap, with his face close enough to feel the warmth of his breath on my cheek. This awkward situation was heightened when yet another male cat reached the landing. I’m guessing it must be the boy's lover based on the scent they share.

"Norio!" the larger cat madararui exclaimed.

The larger cat growled, looming over the small cat and I. My ears went flat against his head and my tail swished nervously as I gazed up at large the cat.

"Ummmm..." I managed before the small cat began to sniff at my neck.

The momentary calmed retrograde cat began to release his soul again, ears popping out and tail swaying behind him. All the while the boy was still seated on my lap, he wasn’t making this any less awkward.

“You smell amazing!!" the little cat mumbled lustfully in my ear. He leapt into my torso, causing my head to smash, once more, into the brick wall.

My head was spinning as the boy started rubbing his face against my shoulder affectionately, purring all the while. Luckily the larger cat intervened and unlatched the boy from my chest.

"Norio! Calm down!!" the large cat growled.

"But Kunimasa, can you not smell him?! I... I can't help it!" the boy stammered and leapt from the larger cat's arms, transforming into a cat as he did so. He pounced into my chest with such force that I whip lashed into the wall again, hitting my head for a third time.

That did it, I was gone, KO’d, the world felt calm and I welcomed sleep as I finally passed out. The last thing I remember was some mumbling and the intoxicating scent of a jaguar.


	2. Brother's Come to Call

(Hidekuni)

I finally made it to his brothers' apartment building. I shifted the large duffel bag hanging from my shoulder as I recalled the events of the past few day's.

It had started off simple, my mother, Max, announced that he was be reassigned to England. After the initial shock I accepted the circumstances, so long as I could continue to live in Japan. However shit hit the fan when Ginger, my father, found out.

The plan was simple. Max was going to go back to England for the year, then request for a transfer back, and all the while I was supposed to stay with Ginger. However the self-centred artist had become convinced that his lack of artistic imagination was due to Max no longer being there. So he'd packed in the dead of night and flew to his lover's side. Leaving me to wake in an eerie silence the mooring after.

The morning after Max, being the only responsible parent, called and arranged for me to live with my two older half-brothers in their apartment while Max and Ginger, (who supposedly refused to abandon his lover for me, his own son), were in England. This meant that I would also be transferred to the local school.

I sighed. I am not looking forward to transferring into a new school. Especially since I’m transferring in as a third year. I also have my doubts about rooming with my misandric half-brother. The up side was that I will be able to see Norio more now… The down side was I’m going to see Norio more often now… I couldn’t help but sigh again I must admit that I am drawn to the little retrograde, but I have been rejected, not to mention Kunimasa would most likely kill me if I hung around his mate. Not that I am planning to hang around too much. On the other hand Norio needed more training so contact is unavoidable.

I began shuffling up the stairs, only to hear Kunimasa and Norio grumbling at each other from the landing above me. I dashed up the last flight of stairs in alarm as their voices raised to shouts.

"This is your fault! What the hell Norio!? Do you never learn?" Kunimasa spat.

"Well sorry for not being perfect!" Norio retorted.

I staggered the last few steps towards the two. This was in part due to the peculiar scene I was walking in on, and mostly due to the pots, pans and random utensils scattered on the steps. I blinked, if I’m not mistaken there is a tiger-monkey passed out on the landing sporting a large goose egg on its head. I took a sniff, a sweet, tangy scent wafted from the tiger, he was definitely a retrograde –explained the monkey traits.

“What the hell happened here?" I finally asked.

"This idiot, that's what happened." Kinimasa grumbled and gestured toward Norio. Upon this Norio crossed his arms and pouted.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"I don't think he can hear you right now" I speculated while pointing to the tiger.

Kunimasa sighed and began repacking the boxes that had toppled haphazardly. Pausing to glance at me sideways.

"I'll take these, you carry that." He gestured to the tiger as he shouldered my duffel on one arm and tucked the boxes under the other.

"Least we can do is lay him down and give him some ice until he wakes up." Kunimasa pointed out as he headed up towards our apartment.

Norio bowed his head guiltily and followed Kuni up the stairs.

"So what, you're leaving me with the heavy lifting?" I growled after them. At this statement Norio paused and mumbled something about an addicting scent, then he apologized and bolted up the stairs after his mate.

I stared, baffled, at the tiger. He had fine paws, less rounded than a normal tigers. He also had tuffs of brown hair ringing his ankles and a large mane-like bunch of hair around his shoulders. His tail was shorter than it should have been and sported another hair tuff in a ring about 3 inches from the tip. Upon closer inspection his coloring, the orange was bright, but the black was more of a dark brown.

I slowly bent down and hauled the cat over my shoulder with a 'whumph' for a moment the mass of lump of fur stirred, only to fall limp against my shoulder once more. The tiger was fairly small and sleek, making it easier to carry. I couldn't help but sniff at the now strong sent wafting from the KO’d cat. Norio had been right, the sent was addicting. It was intoxicating. Unlike Norio's sweet sent, this sent had a sharp edge- most likely due to the heavy seed aura surrounding him.

I buried my nose into the tiger's side and stood there for a long moment, taking in the fruity sent. It smelt like spiced cherries, sweet, tarty and sharp. It was a sent I couldn't tire of, unlike Norio's sweet vanilla-like sent. Though that could also be related to the fact that Norio was claimed by my brother, and therefore not an option a a potential mate.

I quickly realized that what I was doing was creepy, which ruined the calm mood that had built. With moment wracked I snapped back into reality and followed after Norio and Kunimasa to our apartment. Once I crossed the threshold of out apartment I laid the tiger down on the couch and went to get some ice. The kitchen smelt of stew and low and behold Yonekuni was the one cooking.

"Shiro coming over for supper?" I joked as I made my way past my oldest half brother.

Yonekuni remained silent and continued to stir the stew. God, I’d hit the nail on the head. Yone would never admit to it but he loved the wolf. I suddenly felt bad for Shiro. Avoiding my hopeless brother I took the ice to Norio, who had calmed down and was now sitting on the floor next to the tiger.

"Here, ice his head for a while, it'll help him more than your apologetic moping." I said as I handed the ice to him.

"I'm going to start unpacking my stuff…If you don't want to upset Kunimasa anymore then I'd suggest not getting too close to that ‘addicting scent’." I said adding in air quotes jokingly as I stood and grabbed my abandoned duffel and headed to the cleared out office that was now my room.

I stood in the doorway of the decently sized room and watched my younger half brother pack a box with movies and magazines from under the bed. I found it to be a somewhat strange thing for my brother to be doing until I caught on to what exactly was being packed away.

"I'm moving into your porn room!?" I yelled in disbelief.

Kunimasa glanced over his shoulder in response and calmly explained.

"No. I can only imagine how Norio would react if he found them in my room, so I've been stashing them here." Kuni continued to pack the box as if nothing had happened.

It was true that Norio would most likely cause trouble if he were to stumble upon a porn mag. Not that he'd chew Kuni out for having one, but the boy was very lascivious and would over react to the stimulation. I sighed, yet another troubling couple. However this time it seemed my brother was the one to be pitied. I couldn’t help but think that Norio was too childlike and uncontrollable.

I grumbled out a noise, one of those grunt-like sounds that bros make to show that they feel sympathetic or understanding. For a moment he looked at me puzzled then he nodded awkwardly. A moment later Kuni left, box in tow. I then set to work on unpacking my overstuffed duffel. Starting with my new uniform. The thought of having to follow my brothers to school like a little lost puppy bothered me. I was starting to unpack my alarm and schoolbooks when I heard shouts from the living room. Apparently Yonekuni had gotten around to finding the impromptu guest passed out on our couch.

"What the hell!? Do you guys find amusement in dragging men into my home?!" Yone yelled at Kunimasa and Norio as I emerged from my room.

Kunimasa was explaining what happened to Yonekuni while Norio was leaning over the tiger on the couch curiously. Amongst the chaos the door rang. It was probably Shiro so I decide to answer it since Yone was otherwise occupied. If anything I would definitely have an interesting life while living with my brothers.


	3. My Crazy Neighbours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the name thing might be confusing, so I’m going to leave a key to Vic’s nick name list here:   
>  Shiro ~ Moon   
>  Kunimasa ~ Massive   
>  Hidekuni ~ Jekyll   
>  Yonekuni ~ Croc  
>  Norio ~ Oreo   
>  Shelby ~ Spike   
>  Mike ~ Ponda   
>  Ruki ~ Shirtless Wonder

(Vic)

Cars flew by as I stood on the side if the road, my thumb was up, I was looking for a ride. However no one was bothering to even glance my way. They all just drove on. I heard a dripping sound I and turned to see Avanah, the only person I'd ever called mom, fall to the ground, wrists dripping with blood. The darkness seeped in from all sides as Avanah leaned against the bed in our old room.

"Love hurts Vic, you have to work hard little man, find someone who loves you and not what they see." Avanah said and faded away.

I burst awake, bolting upright as I did. As if leaving the surface I was asleep on would help me flee from the dream. However the result was getting bashed in the head by a looming face. I clutched my forehead and stared at my head-butt-buddy, only to recognize him as the little cat from the stair well.

"Your fucking kidding me, right?... What's up with you?! Is it your personal goal to bash my head in?" I grumbled at the cat, there was no way I deserved the cats repeated attacks.

"S-sorry." The little cat mumbled as he also clutched his head. He glanced, teary eyed, up at me and I couldn’t hold onto my anger.

I almost felt bad for yelling at the boy, but then my throbbing head reminded me of his guilt. I clutched my head for a while longer, waiting for the pain to die down. A few moments of dizzy silence passed before the little cat leaned his head into my lap and gazed up at me. Withe a look of curiosity and worry on his face.

"I'm Norio, I'm really sorry that… Well I caused you a lot of trouble… Are you ok?..." the little cat trailed off.

I gazed at the cat then raised my head and looked around. There were four more boys standing in the room staring at me; a crocodile, a wolf and two jaguars. With the little kitty in the mix the room seemed very quirky and almost like the set up for a good joke. The wolf stepped forward hesitantly and squatted next to the kitty.

"I'm Shiro, this is Yonekuni, Kunimasa and Hidekuni." Shirou gestured to each in turn. The crocodile seemed very irked as he was introduced, as if allowing me to know his name dirtied it in some way. My attention was brought back to Shiro as he began speaking again.

"You don't look well… are you ok?..." the wolf asked, leaning closer and placing a hand on my forehead in a somewhat motherly gesture. I took his hand gently away from my head, it was clear that the wolf was very calm and collected, unlike the kitten had been. I was thankful for this.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy… Sorry for the trouble, how long was I out?" I asked and patted the concerned wolfs hand.

Yonekuni growled and gave me a warning look. He was glaring from my offending hand to Shiro and back, letting his soul slip just enough to warn me not to mess with his mate. I chuckled under my breath at this, the croc meant business.

"Way too long." Yonekuni growled frustrated that I had been in his home at all.

Shirou gave his mate an exasperated look, then shook his head and turned back to me, "Don't mind him too much, from what I understand it was sort of our fault in the first place… By the way, what's your name?"

" Oh, I'm Vic, I'm moving into the building today.." I said as I suddenly remembered that I was still moving in, damn, I still have boxes in the truck. I let out a loud sigh, "I'm still moving in" I grumbled to myself.

"Well I'll help if you want." Shirou offered with a laugh.

I perked up and grasped Shirou's shoulders in appreciation, "Really! That would be awesome, thank you so much!"

Yonekuni finally snapped and lunged forward to "rescue" Shirou from my grip. He grabbed him up and glared possessively at me. All the while Shirou didn't bother to hide his confusion and shock. I laughed at the bizarre couple and shrugged. Who was I to judge them?

"I'll help too!.. I mean I do owe you for the whole head thing." Norio chirped in ignoring the awkward situation that had just unfolded. Apparently this was normal for them, or at least that was the impression that I got.

Hidekuni nodded behind Norio, "Mine as well, help out." He smiled.

"Thank you all so much!" I exclaimed as I found my "kitchen" boxes. They were dented and a little worse for wear, but they still functioned as intended and the pots and pans didn't seem to be very effected by their trip down the stairs.

"I just need to drop these off first." I said and made my way towards the apartment’s exit.

"Sure, which floor are you moving into?" Hide asked as he held the door open for me.

"The third floor, room…" I trailed off as I stepped through the door and saw my apartment across the hall. I did a double take and then checked the number written on my hand to be sure.

"Well, that's convenient…" I mumbled with a little laugh. I pulled out my keys and opened the door to tuck the "kitchen" boxes inside. I then turned back to the three helping and smiled.

"Looks like we're neighbours, nice to meet you." I introduced myself and gave a slight bow.

.o00o.

My new neighbours and I made our way back and forth from the moving truck and soon had emptied all of the boxes into the apartment. Kunimsa had taken over for Norio when the little cat had fallen while trying to carry a box much too heavy for him. Yonekuni abandoned the group to 'finish cooking' however I suspected this was more of an excuse to sulk after his mate ignorantly offered to help despite the failed hints he sent to the wolf.

At long last the last box was in the apartment and we all took a nice little break in my apartment, Norio was lounging across a few boxes labeled 'bedding' while Shirou and Kunimasa took up the couch. Between them Hidekuni sat on the floor, legs crossed under him. I served cookies that I got as a moving out present. Suddenly my cell rang. After playing marco-polo for about a minute I found and answered it.

"Ponda! Where are you? I thought you and Spike would be here hours ago!.” I yelled into the phone immediately after reading the caller ID.

After a quick conversation it was discovered that plans had changed, which irked me, but it was bound to happen, the home was always short on workers and Mike always had some sort of business to take care of. Apparently this apartment would be more of a crash house to him and Shelby than a permanent residence.

"Fine, no, I'm ok, the neighbours helped move the stuff in, ok see you later Ponda." I sighed and hung up, turning my attention back to his helpful neighbours.

"Who's ponda?... What sort of parents name their kid Ponda?, I feel bad for the poor fucker." Norio said sitting up from his perch on the boxes of bedding. Kunimasa and Shirou were obviously curious too, but hiding it politely. Shirou succeeding at it in comparison to Kunimasa who had a subtle look of ‘are-you-serious’ on his face. Hide just looked between Norio and I not bothering to feign disinterest.

"Ponda's just a nick name for my roommate, Mike. Before you ask Spike is my other roommate, Shelby. I have a bad habit of giving people nicknames, I find it easier to remember them that way." I laughed and explained.

Norio sat up more, becoming interested in the conversation. "Really, what nick names do you have for us? I want to be super-cat or something cool!" The little cat exclaimed.

"I want to be something like smex machine!" Hidekuni joked

"You can't pick your own nick name, it goes against the concept behind it being a nick name. Nick names are sort of like titles, they have to be assigned to a person based on the users opinion of them." I wagged my finger disapprovingly as I explained the oh-so-holy tradition behind nicknames.

"Well why Ponda and Spike?" Shirou chipped in, intrigued by the weird conversation and idea of earning a nickname.

I couldn’t help but flush a bright pink as I thought back to how my closest bros got their nick names. "I, I was just a kid." I said defensively. "I couldn't pronounce Panda, which is Mike’s soul form and it stuck…” I mumbled out and fiddled with my phone, suddenly shy. I then continued. “Spike got his name as a joke because he’s really defensive. That and he stabbed me with one of his spines when we were young." I explained.

"…Well, how do you normally assign nicknames now?" Hidekuni asked.

"Basically traits, bad habits, or name play." I said and ticked off the options on my hand as I listed them. "Here want me to give you each your nickname?” I asked and pause a nano second before deciding I didn’t care what they wanted and went on. “Well actually I don't care what you want. I can however avoid calling you by them to your face if you want." I announced with a mental ‘nah, I’ll probably still refer to you by the nick name’. I then started my nick naming process.

There was an awkward moment of silence as the four thought of what was about to happen and I thought up some nick names for them. 

"Um-" Shirou managed to start before it was too late. I pointed to my first name victim.

I pointed to Kunimasa and smiled at the thought that had brought me to the guy's nickname. First of all, the guy was huge, almost as big as Mike. Secondly his name brought the word to mind. Masa, massive, it sounded similar enough to me.

“Ok, you are now to be known by me as Massive." I announced. I then turned to my next victim, Hidekuni. Hide's was easy. The first thing that came to my mind at the thought of the name Hide was Dr. Jekyll. However Hide's personality matched that of Dr. Jekyll, the non-aggressive side to the split personality. which lead to my next announcement.

"You are now Jeckel." I smiled and turned to Shiro. For Shiro I said the first thing that fell out of my mind at the thought of the white wolf I'd glimpsed earlier. 

"For you, Moon." I smiled and turned to Norio, this would be the funniest. Norio's name sounded an awful lot like a popular American cookie and his black and white soul form made the choice even more obvious. That and the fact that the little guy acted a lot like a six year old with a sugar high.

"And you, you're Oreo." I concluded, then added. "Oh and blond can be Croc, I'm not going to bother thinking too hard on his." I waved off the last name, now satisfied with the titles for my new neighbours and hopefully friends.

There was a knock at the door and low and behold it was the very Croc that I named dismissively.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath and let the Croc in. I got a glare in response and decided to put off pushing this guy’s buttons.

"You guys done here yet? Food's ready." He announced and immediately turned on his heel and left.

We all said our good nights and as he went to leave I stopped Jeckyl in the hall way.

"Hey, Jeckyl, can you do me a favour?" I asked and handed the neko-mata a spare key to my apartment. "I have a bad habit of forgetting my keys and I was just hoping that you could hold onto to a pair incase I get locked out." I explained to Jekyll. The blond accepted the keys and I added, “We have an open door policy here too so if you ever want to come hang out or get away from your brothers then feel free to come on over.” I added and waved him off.

Once alone I wandered back into my apartment, which was now overrun by boxes, to unpack. I sighed like it was the end of the world and went to work. It was just my luck that the moving in process would be left to me alone. Where was the stupid panda when I needed him.

After losing a war with the box cutter I found myself at the eye of a storm. Emptied boxes randomly unpacked items were piled all around me littering the floor. It was taking twice as long as I felt it should take to unpack and the carpet of things to sort through was only growing bigger. The only thing that was really finished was the living room and it was littered with things that needed to be unpacked and or moved elsewhere.

I checked the clock that I'd just unpacked. It was seven o-clock, two more hours of packing and I was going to quit unpacking and go out for a bit. City night life, I thought with a smile. No more barn house parties or drug shuffling warehouse raves. Well, at least I'd have other options to chose from.

The final two hours went tortuously slow. Bath towels in the closet, pots and pans in the cupboard, sheets on the beds and food in the fridge. The organization was unbearable and the boxes seemed endless. More than once I considered flipping the box I was currently working on over and dumping it all into a closet.

It was finally eight forty five when I thought, close enough, and promptly gave up packing, literally dropping what I was working on at the time. I abandoned the pile of unsorted objects and boxes to take a shower and get ready for a night of fun.


	4. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the name thing might be confusing, so I’m going to leave a key to Vic’s nick name list here:   
>  Shiro ~ Moon   
>  Kunimasa ~ Massive   
>  Hidekuni ~ Jeckyll   
>  Yonekuni ~ Croc  
>  Norio ~ Oreo   
>  Shelby ~ Spike   
>  Mike ~ Ponda   
>  Ruki ~ Shirtless Wonder

(Hidekuni)

I found myself alone in the living room. My little family had dispersed into their rooms. It had been a horrible night. Dinner wasn't too bad the food was good, for Yonekuni’s skill. However between Kuni and Norio arguing about additional training and Shiro's blushing as Yone committed unmentionable acts beneath the table, for being misandric he sure was promiscuous, the experience had been… Awkward.

After the meal both couples had disappeared into their respective rooms. I found this to be strange, it was suddenly every man for themselves and I’m starting to wonder if my half brothers interact with each other outside of meal and work schedules. Suddenly bored I curiously wandered down the hall leading between my room and Yonekuni’s. I was intent on finding what "studying" needed to be done during the summer holidays. Half way down the hall a horrible thought popped into my head, what if it was a cover for something else, something sexual… Oh my I was going to enjoy this.

For some disturbingly suicidal reason I really wanted to see how Yone treated his mate behind closed doors. I slowed and hesitated to knock on the door. My ears perked for any sign that my imagination might be right and Yone was sharing a lovey-dovey moment with Shiro. With no confirmation I knocked and entered, closing my eyes just in case.

"No, Yonekuni, not like that." Shiro impatiently mumbled.

"If not this then what?" Yonekuni grumbled back

I stood in the door way for a while,with my eyes closed. I was far too afraid to open my eyes, and contemplating a means of escape.

"What are you doing?" Yone asked looking at his brother.

I finally opened my eyes to see Shiro sitting next to Yonekuni with a math book on the table between them.

"I… Uh.. Just checking in… How is it that you have homework?..?" I managed to mumble. 

"… We're in summer school. We're doing extra courses so that we can have an extra spare." Shiro answered.

" Uh.. Oh.. Glad I wasn't intruding." I sighed, relieved that I hadn't walked in on my brother, it would have been unforgettable horror if I had.

"If you thought that you were intruding then why did you come?" Yone asked, haughtily.

"…Well.. Um.? Have fun studying…" I dodged the question and left. Truth be told I should have known better than to bother my brother, but as they say curiosity kills the cat.

I wandered toward the kitchen, intent on grabbing a can of cola. However I couldn’t help but notice that Kuni's door was open. Assuming that this meant that nothing suspicious was going on I walked to the open door, intent on offering to grab the occupants a cola while I was at it. Through the large gap of the open door I could see Norio kissing my brother passionately. For a moment I froze, scared stiff, luckily the kiss alone sent Norio into a shivering bliss and he transformed into a cat. 'Some things never change' I thought as I quickly retreated from the doorway.

So here I was, alone and bored at… eight fifteen, or so said my phone, a can of cola in one hand and a remote in the other. I felt like such a couch potato. When channel surfing turned up nothing of interest I cut my losses, turned off the TV and sat, staring at the reflection of myself on the blank screen. The analogue clock in the kitchen was the only sound as I felt his life slowly tic away.

It wasn't until my head fell forward onto my chest, startling me awake that I realized that I'd bored myself to sleep. 'What a lame way to spend my first night in the city' I thought to myself as I shook loose of the lame gloom I'd descended into and decided to make this night one I could enjoy. I tossed what was left of my pop in the fridge, grabbed my keys and wallet and slid on my shoes, like hell would I stay home and pretend not to hear my brothers being intimate with their mates. I did, however, pause at the door to write a note for said brothers, if they ever left their self-absorbed worlds and noticed that I was missing. I grabbed a coat, only to change my mind and chuck the thing back through the door as I closed and locked it. I took two steps into the hallway and realized I didn't have a clue where I should go for a night of fun. I looked back at the apartment door for a moment only to turn when I heard the door across the hall open.

Out walked a very excited looking Vic, wearing a short shirt that was formfitting and low riding skinny jeans that left a good three inches of his abdomen showing. His red curls were down and freely flowing just above his shoulders and his eyes held a hint of mischief in them. There he stood in all of his spiced cherry glory, which was wafting much stronger than it had earlier, like he was calling for a fun night with it.

"H-hey." I said as I became instinctively drawn to the tiger. I suddenly came up with the great idea to stick around my seemingly party friendly neighbour.

(VIC)

After a short conversation in the hallway I found myself a fellow party goer in the blond jaguar from across the hall. Two busses, three blocks, one flight of stairs down and two bouncers later Hidekuni and I found ourselves in the centre of a strobe and alcohol induced stupidity. Some guy in the far corner with a tambourine kept offering us some pill that he'd called 'the rabbit hole', I assumed it was ecstasy and steered them clear of it.

Three rounds of beer and shots later I watched as Jeckel went to 'See a man about a horse', 'drain his lizard', 'water the blue cake' and all of those other stupid 'polite' ways to say 'take a piss' which were currently hilarious to the drunk me and my buzzed companion. I couldn't wait to see the face Jeckel would have when he came back. The one thing about the place that always amused tme was Peter, the ex-hobo who sold mini bottles of alcohol to people in the men's washroom. They were the sample bottles you got from buying the bigger ones. He sold them behind the green door to anyone at a high price. The only reason he stayed in business was because he sold to the underage, who were more than willing to pay more for something they couldn't get on their own.

When ten minutes went by I forgot all of my excitement and amusement and instead was lulled into a hyper state of relaxed being. The strobe lights and pounding electronic music was fast pace but amongst the thrashing bodies and noise I fell into a state of calm, as dopamine rushed into my brain, filling me to the brim with happy, relaxing feelings. I let loose and unknowingly released my pheromones of spiced cherries into the crowd.

Within moments there were two people who were more than willing to share in my dopamine rush with, one being a light seed dog girl with dark hair who sat on my lap and suckled at my neck as she ground her hips suggestively. The other being a middle seed bear who had moved his stool up close behind mine and had one arm wrapped around me and the other holding my chin as he nuzzled at his jaw. I purred, loving the blurry happy feeling of being loved.

However there was an extremely angry spectator who was not so easily moved by the scene I was in the centre of.

My brother was suddenly there letting his soul show and scaring the shit out of most of the occupants, save one confused looking Jeckle, who had just gotten back from the washroom. When the bear who clung to my back ignored Ponda’s warning he lost it and punched the guy out.

"Ponda?! What? How, wait, what ?" I mumbled slightly amused that my big brother had come to my 'rescue'. I dizzily leapt into the irked Panda's arms and snuggled into his collar. Purring like a little kitten all the while. Until I suddenly remembered that Jekyll was somewhere waiting for me. I turned to see the neko-mata standing a few feet away bewildered.

"Ponda, this is our neighbor, Jeckel, Jeckel, this is my roommate and brother Ponda." I introduced the two completely ignoring what had happened only moments ago.

"Mike." The panda introduced himself to his neighbour and offered his hand."Hidekuni." Jeckel responded.

After introductions the we all settled into the club atmosphere and had a round of beer together. Four songs and three embarrassing stories later I was thoroughly red in the face and glad that my ever busy brother had been called out on 'important business' which probably meant he had some thugs to straighten out. However when he left he 'discreetly' leaned over to Jekyll and said something along the lines of 'make sure he doesn't do something stupid'. Ok, what he actually said was "Make sure he makes it home in one piece", but it felt like that was what he'd meant, brothers, always too overprotective.

There was a few seconds of awkward what-do-we-do-now stares between the Jekyll and I. Luckily I recognized the song that was starting to play and he grabbed Jeckel by the hand and lead him to the dance floor. It was hard to stay together, the dance floor was more a mass of mashing bodies than an actual dance floor, but I kept a firm grip on Jekyll's hand to keep from straying too far. Once we found some space near the centre right of the floor we started dancing, if that's what you could call it. My's head was a blur of motion, lights and heat. I swayed on my feet and pushed up to Jeckel for support, I was a little too drunk, but that was not the point, the point was I knew the song and sang the lyrics as I flailed my limbs and bounced on my feet. Besides, Hide didn't seem to mind being a support pillar, he was taller and bigger than me, it should be expected. That and Jeckyl was too drunk to care much himself.

A few songs and 'dancing' became jumping up and down with the beat, it was tiring and we were too busy laughing at each other and everyone around us to notice the changes between songs. We also worked up a thirst and had ourselves another two rounds of beer. It was after this that I decided, in my drunk delirium, it would be a great idea to jump onto Jekyll's shoulders, the first attempt was a fail.

"Why te 'ell d'you have t-to be s'damnn tal?" I asked, in what I thought was perfect english, frustrated at not being able to make it on the first jump.

"I'm not tall, you're just drunk." The slightly more sober Jekyll pointed out, "Here, try again." He added and crouched down for me. I leapt up onto his shoulders and swayed to the music while giggling and laughing. All was going well until Jeckel decided it would be fun to spin around.

"No! Stupp, Stupp! Let m'down!" I yelled from atop the jaguar. Jeckel did, though very clumsily. Unfortunately the drunken jaguar was not as dexterous as he thought and he ended up dropping me. I immediately ran out the exit so as to not create a disturbance. Once there I promptly emptied a large amount of beer onto the sidewalk and some on my shirt.

"d'mit. I lked t's shrt." I mumbled to myself. Jeckel had followed me out and was rubbing my back comfortingly as I heaved out more than I remember eating or drinking.

"Better?" Hide asked looking down at me. When I gave a nod and a smile he decided the night was over and with a, "Come on let's go home" the we stumbled off to the nearest bus stop and made our way home.

(HIDEKUNI)

The Sun Attacked my eyes and I rolled over to get away from it. I found myself snuggling around an amazing scented pillow. It seemed familiar and was thickly coated in my own scent, a fresh breeze on a cold morning. It was a combination of scents that felt almost nostalgic. Wait there was also a disgusting smell nearby, it wasn't close but it pulled at my memories, it smelt like a bar, but mostly it smelt like… Vomit. I snuggled closer to the soft pillow to get away from the scent, stuck my nose into the soft scent of spiced cherries and a frosty breeze…

My pillow shifted and startled me awake as soon as it spoke. "…You know I'm not a teddy bear, or a pillow, if you squeeze any tighter I won't be able to breath." My's eyes popped open and I found myself in my birthday suit clinging to a tired looking Vic.

Memories of the night before flooded back.

Vic and I had made it to Vic's door, but the flirty drunk didn't want to be left alone in the apartment so I'd convinced Hide to come in. Once there the we took our turns in the shower to 'wash the bar off', as Vic had put it. Once out I went to the fridge and took a soda to drink, the alcohol had left me thirsty, that was the viscous cycle of alcohol. Unfortunately it had been the last soda, much to Vic's disappointment. As Vic pouted I teasingly gave him the finger and said "Suck it. My pop"…

To my surprise that was exactly what Vic did, he grasped my hand and playfully ran his tongue over the finger only to take it into his mouth twirling his tongue around as he sucked on the digit. He licked it once more while giving me a seductively daring stare. He then stepped back and strut his way to his bedroom swaying his hips like something that needed to be chased as he did so.

The bedroom was fairly empty, only a bed and a few boxes but the bed was fairly big, and freshly made. At this point, that was all that mattered. Vic had lead me in and once there he sat me, in my nearly naked glory, down on the bed. I stared down at the little tiger, his cheeks were still very flushed and he was salivating with anticipation. He undid the towel around my waist torturously slow and was happily surprised with what lay beneath.

I was brought out of my memory by a soft, cautious kiss from the red headed tiger. 

"Want breakfast?" Vic asked as he freed himself from the my arms and stood.

"Sure." I said and sat up, only to cringe in pain, wait a minute "Why the hell does my ass hurt?!" I asked in shocked as I looked at Vic.


	5. Escape the Awkward Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that the name thing might be confusing, so I’m going to leave a key to Vic’s nick name list here:   
>  Shiro ~ Moon   
>  Kunimasa ~ Massive   
>  Hidekuni ~ Jeckyll   
>  Yonekuni ~ Croc  
>  Norio ~ Oreo   
>  Shelby ~ Spike   
>  Mike ~ Ponda   
>  Ruki ~ Shirtless Wonder

(VIC)

I blinked, Jekyll was setting me up for the perfect prank without even knowing it. I gave an evilly suggestive smile and began to walk away. “I’m not all that meets the eyes you know. Had a lot of fun last night, didn’t know you were a virgin.” I winked back at the confused and sore looking Jeckyl. I shrugged and pulled on his shirt, having put my own in the laundry the night before, for obvious vomit-related reasons, for a moment I considered pants, but realized that the shirt was large and flowy on me so there shouldn't be much of a problem. With the jaguar left confused in the bedroom I made my way to the kitchen. The first thing I did was turn on the coffee maker. 

"You want eggs or cereal?" I called out to the spotted cat bumbling around in my bedroom.

Several loud crashes and mumbles later Jekyll emerged from the bedroom in nothing a pair of pants. After a moment he mumbled that he wanted eggs and I pulled out a frying pan and had the jaguar make some toast for our eggs as I cooked. Moments went by in silence, I was cooking cheerily and Jeckyl was staring at the toaster intent on killing it. He'd burnt two batches of toast so far and the blasted machine showed no sign of changing its way. He finally managed to get the timing right and pulled out the toast before it burnt. With breakfast nearly made he began to wonder about the predicament he was in. Mean while I had been cooking the eggs, for some reason I really craved eggs, and it was a good thing too, since it was one of the only things that I knew how to make really well. I was beyond happy, more like glowing with satisfaction, I'd found a good bed partner and the poor fool had no clue how funny it was to watch him wander around wondering what had gone on last night.

Jeckyl rubbed at his sore behind and finally brought up the subject again. "I really can't believe that you're a top." he stated. I was surprised when the spotted cat grabbed my ass, it was admittedly still sore from last night. I yelped and hissed at the man before me.

"I don't believe that you… That I lost my ass virginity to a pip-squeak!" Jeckyl rambled with his arms crossed, clearly afraid of being taken off of his heavy-seed pedestal. I started to feel bad, in a way. The poor guy was seemingly close to losing it. On the other hand I felt somewhat offended. I wished I'd lost my virginity in a similar way, being drunk off my ass and sleeping with a stranger seemed like a good comparison. Maybe I'd taken the joke a little too far. I sighed as fun as it had been I couldn't bring myself to continue with the joke. Though it did surprise me that the big cat was so upset over such a simple thing. 

"I took a shower." I explained. "I don't like sleeping sticky. That's the only reason I'm not full of your mess." I said plainly.

Jekyll let out a long breath. He quickly regained his cool air about him and laughed. "I knew that it couldn't be true, I mean at just a glance I can tell that you're a natural bottom." The jaguar babbled relieved that his ass was still his own one-use organ. "Wait, then why DOES my ass hurt?” he asked and rubbed at his sore behind. 

I was seething, "I am not a natural bottom! I'm a switch hitter bisexual, no one's safe from me!" I boasted and growled at the spotted cat standing before me. There was a moment of shock while Jekyll tried to process what I’d said. I took my time enjoying the desperate look on the jaguar's face before continuing. "Let me make this clear, the only reason I didn't take you was because I didn't feel like it." I grumbled out still angry at being thought of as a natural bottom. Though, admittedly, I did prefer to play said role. “As to your butt problems, well that was technically my fault. I believe, especially based on where you keep rubbing, that it's because I kneed you in the ass last night." I could see the lightbulb go off as Hide recalled my failed jump to climb onto the taller his shoulders in a drunken haze. "It's most likely a simple bruise and should go away on its own in a few days.” I rolled my eyes exasperatedly as I explained.

I didn't get to say any more because Jekyll surprised my by leaping up and stealing a kiss with a, “That’s the best news I’ve heard all week.”

That was all it took to calm me down. In the face of affection how could I be angry? I pushed the jaguar away and sat down to breakfast. When the meal was done I found himself not exactly sure of what to say to Jekyll. I honestly was at a loss for words, which was rare for me. On the one hand the Jaguar was an amazing lover and enjoyable to be around, on the other hand he had the foresight to see that the neko-matta might become a clingy attachment that I couldn't have. Life was about instinct and following your lust, not some cheesy concept of love. Jekyll was a very distinct hopeless romantic, which usually lead to possessiveness and in all of my glory I was far from a one person man.

Lucky for Jeckyl my train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell. I opened the door, taking my sweet time to react after looking through the peep hole and seeing Shelby on the other side. Spike was always so fun and easy to tease. 

I answered the door with a "Oh, I thought I canceled that strip session, the guys at your bar are always so underwhelming." 

You could practically see a vein pulsing on the alligator's temple as he sharply responded. “You have no taste and would go broke before being able to afford such a delicacy as my strip tease." He stated. 

For a moment we glared at each other. However the tension snapped like a bra strap as we burst into laughter. I hugged the reptile as I opened the door to let him in. 

Spike wandered into his new crash-pad and explored it, weaving in and out of the various rooms and halls in the loft. I stood by the door watching in amusement, my brother was acting like a toddler at the zoo. It was very funny to watch the excited and expectant faces he had, all of it reminded me of the days when I would take the children and go explore the forest behind the orphanage. I smiled contently at the memories, until Spike made it to the kitchen. 

Spike gave a glare in my direction. The well known neat freak had been staring at all of the boxes that were still to be unpacked as if they were offensive. When the caught sight if Jeckyl, who’d just finished his breakfast and was sitting puzzled in his seat, Spike practically face palmed. I assume that he’d put together what had gone on last night while he wasn’t there. Spike was always quick to connect the dots. It was awesome because it meant you never really needed to tell him what was wrong when you needed advice, however it was also somewhat annoying. Cause it meant that he seemed to always know what you did wrong.

I winced as I met the full force of Spike’s real glare. I flinched reflexively and tried to smooth the back of my hair down. I busied himself with the task as an excuse to avoid eye contact. There was a reason why Shelby had been the only parental figure at the orphanage. The alligator was the only authority figure that scared everybody into obedience. 

“So you had time to fuck around, but you couldn’t bother to unpack properly?!” The aligator growled at me while letting his soul form slip to show his ferocity.

A large argument later Hide was ‘politely’ asked to leave, which seems to be the closet thing to being kicked to the kerb. At the door I stopped the humourlessly confused jaguar. 

“One sec, I’ll give you your shirt.” I said and started to unbutton the only thing I was wearing, with no concern at all, it was my house after all, and the only people in the place had seen him nude at least once, what was there to hide? 

Jekyll seemed surprised and blushed bright red as he watched the first two buttons being undone. However the ‘loading’ bar in his mind filled and he realized that I was not kidding. He stuttered into a response, “N-no, th- it’s ok, really, just bring it by when you visit, or you know when we do this again.” 

I winced as the jaguar kissed me and I realized that I really needed to straighten everything out. “ No, Hide-“ I managed to get out before Spike intervened. 

“Hate to ruin the atmosphere, but you need to get cleaning, I will not live in a pig stye! Not while I’m finally free from taking care of kids all of the time!” The reptile announced and dragged me back to the boxes.

Jekyll gave a guilty smile. “Don’t be too hard on him, it was sort of my fault as well.” He waved and left the apartment.

I was at a loss for words and stared worriedly at the closed door for a long while after the jaguar left. I really needed to talk to Jeckyl and explain that we were not together or doing things like last night again, well at least not with each other. 

Shelby seemed to have taken the jester as my longing to be with my new boy toy. He sighed, in his opinion I was always like this, it was programmed into who I was, if anything he was surprised that I had kept it to one lover while I was on my own. Back home everyone old enough to have sex-ed knew of my habits, though only four knew the true reason behind it, and one of the four was dead. 

Shelby smacked me in the back of the head, “Stop mopping, I heard from Mike that you went out with the neighbour, aka, lover boy, right?” The alligator didn’t wait for a response, as always Spike was right and my red face proved it. “We’ll invite them out tonight to a moving in party, Mike’s picking up the tab, you can fool around with your boy toy as much as you want to then.” 

My ears popped out at the idea, my tail swished as the excitement built, not only were we going out, but someone else was paying. Not to say that this didn’t happen often, people were easy to fool, all it took was a little pheromone and flirty glances to get free drinks.

“Not until we’re done though Vic, no partying until we’re unpacked and cleaned up.” Spike exclaimed. 

Like magic I was suddenly working hard, bustling about cleaning and unpacking.

.o0O0o.___________________

(SADIKI)

A boat sailing from the warm waters of the coast of Madagascar. It’s destination, Japan. It’s cargo, raw materials from a small local village and two misfit teenagers intent on leaving their home and everything they ever knew to find something in Japan. One of which was very disgruntled as he walked away from the other. 

“I don’t think this is a wise idea.” a tall well built teen with, raven hair, forest green eyes and pale skin that defied his origins said as he walked off. 

I huffed in frustration and followed after Aasim, my fellow . It took me nearly no effort at all to catch up to my long time friend and bodyguard. 

“Listen Aasim, I know what I’ve done is unreasonable, and it might not make sense to you, but I couldn’t stay there anymore. I need some adventure and excitement, besides, I’m only the third prince anyways, no one really cares.” I explained.

“Sadiki, they are the rulers of a country, your family and the people who want to protect you, we can’t just up and leave in the night like this.” Aasim argues. 

I sighed, of course Aasim would never understand. I was the unneeded prince, the bastard of King Eite, the ruler of Tanzania, or well the madara of Tanzania. Besides, I’d overheard the conversation Aasim had with the intel provider. There was a possibility of a bird living in japan. Aasim could start his family, breed and continue on his line of winged madararui. He knew that the only thing stopping his friend from going so was the loyalty the big oaf felt towards me. We had grown up together and were practically brothers, Aasim wouldn’t leave me behind and unprotected. 

“We should turn around and apologize, maybe we’ll be forgiven.” Aasim persuaded. 

“NO WAY!! I’m leaving that stinking island! I’m going to go and have fun in japan and there’s nothing you can say or do to change my mind.” I finalized my decision.

.o0O0o.________________

Three days later when we finally made it to the shores of Japan I was far from ready to be off the ship. Esteem spent most of the trip trying to convince me to turn back and retreat to the safety of Madagascar. However, I would not be dissuaded despite the risk of being caught by those who may wish me harm I believed it to be better for me to have an experience outside of the island that had been my prison and sanctuary since birth. As well as the fact that there was a high possibility that our adventure Will lead to a great future for my beloved friend and fellow stowaway Asaim. 

Admittedly the last two days I have been seasick and so when we finally hit land I was more than thankful. The first thing we did we got off the boat was play tourist. We wandered about staring at everything in awe, everything seems so new and so strange. It is a good thing that the language was one of many that Aasim and I were taught while growing up. Otherwise I believe we would've been horribly lost. As it is we are lost. 

I honestly hadn't thought this through, though we are here we have no money no shelter no official papers and no one to rely on. We are no longer significant to anyone. We could go missing tomorrow or tonight with no one ever knowing. I would be more concerned if it were not for the fact that this was out of my character. Responsibility has never been my thing and honestly I believe we will be perfectly fine... Somehow. 

"so what do we do now, where we going?” Aasim asked in a fairly neutral voice. 

"I don't know, let's go wherever the wind takes us." I answered with a shrug. 

We spent most of the day wandering around aimlessly. By noon I was fairly tired, at this point in time I dragged Aasim towards the park in which we spent a few hours looking for food. However, between Aasim being a goody two shoes and our lack of funds, our search ended unsuccessfully. Luckily the park was fairly empty and the park benches were fairly comfortable. The boat ride had taken a lot out of me, being nauseous and throwing up was very tiring work, and so by late afternoon I laid across the park bench and promptly fell asleep. 

I would not be surprised to find out that Aasim sat beside me awake and on guard the entire time I slept. For what I woke up there he was sitting on the ground by the end of the park bench watching those who went by. I also noticed that it was night fall, I slept for a good four hours at least. The park was now dark and occupied by only Aasim, myself and drunkards. 

One particularly loud group caught my attention. Amongst them worth three is very seductive bottoms. Two of them were retro grades which was surprising since retro grades are very rare. The last seem to be some type of dog. They were releasing very strong pheromones and strutting sexually, and somewhat drunkenly, through the park arm in arm. Many more were approaching them, soliciting them, following them and encouraging their sexy display. In response to a particular redhead played flirty as the other two blushed and kept their own business. 

By the time they reached midway through the park there was a large crowd gathered about them. The redhead announced an after party in his new apartment and welcomed all. This was a chance I have been waiting for. A means of obtaining free food and temporary board for the night. 

“hey, Aasim, I think I found a solution to our problems.” I said and pointed to the group. 

Aasim nodded and followed after me. We wandered with the group of drunkards back to a condo building. On the third floor the redhead fumbled his keys into the lock and eventually lets us all into his loft. As the rest of the group got comfortable and continued drinking I snuck into the kitchen and fumbled about to find anything to eat. 

I emerged victorious with a bag of chips and two boxes of juice. Aasim was less then impressed, however food was food so he shrugged it off. I munched greedily on the chips while Aasim ate calmly beside me. We sat on the couch with the bag between us. To be honest the craziness going on about us made it seem as if we were watching some strange show from the couch. 

No one seemed to notice or care that we had stolen food from our host. The drunkards simply kept drinking and dancing and flirting and kissing all about us. At one point of red panda in the corner took off his shirt and flailed it around before tossing it in an unknown direction and returning to dancing.More than once I was offered a drink, often beer and more than once I accepted. Aasim looked about him disapprovingly, but said nothing. 

By 2:30 in the morning I became aware of two things. The first was that most of the guests had left. The second was the fact that our host had duct, more than once, into a bathroom with multiple people. However upon emerging he never looked as satisfied as his guest. 

Two beers later I grew tired enough and full enough to fall asleep. I curled up on Aasim’s lap and promptly passed out.


	6. Another Morning of Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the name thing might be confusing, so I’m going to leave a key to Vic’s nick name list here:   
>  Shiro ~ Moon   
>  Kunimasa ~ Massive   
>  Hidekuni ~ Jeckyll   
>  Yonekuni ~ Croc  
>  Norio ~ Oreo   
>  Shelby ~ Spike   
>  Mike ~ Ponda   
>  Ruki ~ Shirtless Wonder

(RAE)

I picked myself up out of bed, my body ached and the cut on the side of my mouth stung. I couldn't take it anymore, dressing as a boy was one thing, the training I understood, but I've had enough of my father's abuse. 

When my mother was well it wasn't as bad but now there was no one to stop him. He got so bad that my brother ran away. He just left. He didn't think about me, he didn't think about mother, he didn't care about anybody else. Now that he's gone I am the one to take his place. 

There is no longer anyone left in my family, at least not anyone that I care about anymore. The only people that I am concerned about are faraway from the reach of my wretched father. My mother survives within her dreams, I doubt she will ever wake. My grandmother lives within the home for the elderly where my abusive father can't touch her. 

That man, the man that claims to be my father, will get what he deserves. He destroyed my family and when I leave I will leave him without an heir, the only thing he's ever cared about. I've been planning this for longer than I can remember. 

I dressed in the clothes I am now a custom to, baggy jeans, a loose fitting shirt over top of my bound chest, and sneakers. Of course I also had to tie up my hair and put on short boy-cut wig. This is a part of my daily routine only today this boy get up, which I was more comfortable in than my own skin, would serve me the purpose of feeling safe while traveling. 

My bag is already packed and stares at me from the corner. When I'm finally ready I check the hallway to make sure it's clear. I half expect my father to be waiting there for me, but he's not and I'm glad he isn’t. Last night he drank himself to sleep again, so this morning he won't wake no matter how loud sound. 

Still I creep by his door avoiding any floorboard that threatens to announce my escape. I shuffle to the study and open the safe. Inside is my passport my birth papers and enough money to help me start a new life someplace else. I stuff them all in to my bag and high tail out of there. I sprint down the stairs as silently as I can. On my way out the door I stop by the kitchen and pack as much non perishable food as possible and grab my bus pass from the counter.

Before heading out of town to make a stop at the hospital, the beige walls my mother's room are only accented by a single vase of flowers on the table by her bed. I replaced them with fresh ones just last night, and yet somehow it feels as if the fresh ones are wilting already. It must be something about hospitals, the lighting, the sterilization, it causes anything beautiful to wilt. 

I spend about an hour explaining the plan to my mother as she slumbers in an unspeakable abyss. I hold her hand and promise to return one day, I promise her that I will work hard at finding my own happiness. While I'm with her write a letter to my grandmother. It doesn't go into detail on my escape plan, just in case my father gets a hold of it. It does however, mention how much I love her and that I will be happy wherever I am going. I know I can't guarantee this promise to either of them, but I know they will be happier knowing that I will try. 

A few hours later I found myself on a plane heading to London. From there I will try to find my cousins and stay with them for a while. I have no plans from then on. I will go with the wind takes me and hopefully I will be happy. Part of me knows that London isn't far enough away.

(VIC)

I awoke to the sound of laughter. Surprisingly I was in my own bed, I hadn't expected this, last I remember I was dancing in our living room in a crowd of people. My head hurts like hell. However my room smelled amazing, almost familiar. It was the sent of frozen cherry blossoms with after sent of pine and sandalwood. 

I didn't realize why the sent was familiar until my bed partner stirred and wrapped his arms around me. How the hell could this happen? I had never slept with the same person twice, or at least not within a week of our first encounter. A small part of me thought that maybe this was a sign, but the rest of me was too paranoid to accept this thought. Love was something for other people so I knew that's not what this could be. However being snuggled like this was nice. 

I couldn't let it continue. I broke free of Jekyll's grip and climbed out of bed. I watched as his ears twitch down at the loss of my warmth and pain of affection ran through me. I shook it off, got dressed and wander into the living room. 

There were three guests from last night still in the living room. One half naked and asleep hanging upside down off of the love seat. Another sat awake on the couch with the last snuggled up in his lap. On the floor in front of them were two traveling bags. 

"so... I see you didn't go home last night, is there a reason for that?" I asked half intrigued. 

"…" the man opened his mouth to say something but then paused and look down at the person sprawled in his lap and remained silent. 

"it's okay you don't have to tell me anything. You want some coffee?" I waved off the somewhat paranoid man. He seemed to have a good reason for not telling me the details. 

When he nodded I went into the kitchen and made us both the cup of coffee. The thought of eating food right now made me nauseous, a side effect to drinking. 

"so, I don't mean to get into your business but if you have nowhere to go you are more than welcome to stay here." I said as I offered him a cup of coffee." I don't mean to sound sketchy it's just that I'm pretty much living here alone save the weekends and we all come from an orphanage so we know what it's like to need help." I continue while awkwardly rubbing my neck and sipping my coffee." There's a free room set up in the far corner over there. Feel free to stay as long as you need to, and your lover there can stay as well." I added and gestured to what should've been Ponda’s room. 

"he is not my lover. However, your offer is more than much appreciated. What do you wish in exchange for the room?" The man asked suspiciously. 

"nothing. Wait until you get your feet off the ground, then we can talk about rent.” I said waiting off his concern. 

He looked at me sideways for moment and said, “you are very kind person." 

I blinked and surprise and shook my head, tilted to the side and gave him a flirty look." No I am not, you both are just very attractive and I hope to someday seduce you." I would get him and went back to sipping my coffee. 

He looked at me dumbfounded for moment, then picked up his friend and carried him off to the room I offered them. It was just in time to, no sooner had he shut the door their room than the last man in the living room woke up and started freaking out. 

He saw me and started asking questions a mile a minute. "What the hell happened last night? Where the hell am I? Where’s Zane? Did we get drunk last night? Where's my shirt?-“ 

He was cut off when Spike burst into the loft. 

"what the hell happened last night? Why did I wake up on the roof? More importantly who's shirt is this and why was it hanging, like a flag, from the antenna on the roof?!" He raged.

He was followed by a snake I've never met before and the raccoon dog who came with the red panda.

"There's my shirt!" He said as he took the shirt from Spike. Once reunited with his shirt and his friend the red panda sat down on the floor by the coffee table." May have a cup of coffee to?" He asked. 

"sure, shirtless wonder." I said as I made another pot of coffee." Anybody else want some while I'm at it?" I asked. 

Everyone said yes including Moon, who walked in from the balcony with puffy red eyes. I would have to ask about that later. 

We were all introduced over coffee. It turns out that everybody would be going to the same school come fall. The snake, Oushou, was a year ahead of us. While Zane, the raccoon dog and Ruki, the red panda, would be completing a lap year. They should have been starting their second year in college or university, but certain situations set them back a year and indecisiveness sent them back for another year.


End file.
